Nightmares
by BirdsOnABranch
Summary: After Juliette is shot, she finds out something that changes her whole world. Something that she has been longing for her entire life. (My version of Ignite me.)Please please please review! Want to know if you guys like it
1. Chapter 1- Screams

'**Nightmares'**

**Chapter One: Screams**

He stared into my eyes, as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I never really thought Warner could be so vulnerable, until a few nights ago... I think. I couldn't think right. How long had it been since I was shot? It had seemed liked days, though it could've been weeks, I was sure it wasn't. I sighed, a sigh of relief, as I still looked into his eyes, unable to pull away, tough it was dark, I could see every feature of his body. His perfect body, under the tight shirt. His beautiful face, as if God sculpted him himself, to perfection, and his lips. I stared at his lips, unable to think straight.

He noticed where I was staring and before he could say something, I asked him something, to change the subject. 'How long have I been asleep?' I asked. It didn't seem possible that he would still be here after what I said to him. 'Only a few hours, love.' He replied, still staring at me. A few hours? My brain must've been really stuffed up. 'And where are the girls?' I asked, hoping that they are okay; I owe them big for what they did. 'They are fine; they are back at Omega Point, love.'

'And how are you feeling?' I asked him. He looked at me with a crooked smile. He reached under the covers and grabbed my hand. He traced smooth, calm circles on the back of it. He took a deep breath. 'I'm...' Before he could say, the door burst open. In came in four soldiers, and Anderson, looking disgusted. Warner let go of my hand, looking shocked. 'Grab them.' Anderson commanded, pointing to us. The soldiers came over and ripped us out of the queen sized bed. I thrashed in there arms as they tried to control me. 'And be carful not to touch her skin.' Anderson said lazily, as he walked out of the room. I kicked one of the soldiers, in the gut, with as much force as I could. He let go of one of my arms as he crumpled to the floor. I tried to kick the other one, yet he pulled me back. I tried to pull away, yet all I could feel, was that my arm felt like it was about to e ripped off. The other soldier got up and grabbed my arm. 'You little piece of shit!' He yelled at me, while slapping me in the face. They carried me downstairs and out of the door, into a truck. Several other soldiers were in the truck, as well as Warner and his father. Warner looked at me, horrified. I must've looked terrible, in addition tot he bruises on my neck; I could feel one on my face. I thought he would've taken us to some sort of room, to torture us, but instead, we stopped in front of the compounds.

They opened the door and a soldier put a gun in my back, telling me to get out, and I did just that. I know noticed that around 20 people were lined up, backs to us. The soldier led me to the line and positioned me in front of the first person. It was a woman, probably in her late 20's at most. She had thick blonde hair that went to her shoulders. You could say she was beautiful, except the bruises and cuts scattered around her body. Anderson walked up to me a smiled. It frightened me, as it was not a warm smile. It was a smile that looked devious, horrible, even amused. 'What do you want?' I asked Anderson, looking at my feet. 'All I want you to do... is touch her.' He replied. I looked up in shock. He laughed at my expression. 'They have all heard of what you can do, darling, and its something oh so simple I want you to do.' He said, still smiling. I looked up at the girl. Her face frightened, scared and on the verge of tears. This _was_ torture. He was trying to make me kill innocent people. I did not want to hear the screams again. The screams that haunted me in my sleep. The screams that locked me away, swept under the rug, all because I touched someone. The little boy. I shook the memories out of my head. 'No.' I said sternly. Anderson looked at me in disbelieve. 'Excuse me?' He asked. 'I said no.' I said, a little louder. Anderson cupped my face with gloved hands. 'I think you will.' He said. I opened my mouth to speak, to refuse once more, but before I could, he drew a gun out. Yet he did not point it at me. He pointed it straight at Warners head. A million things went off in my brain. I do not want this I do not want this I do not want this. 'If you don't touch her, I will kill him.' He said sternly. I looked at Warner's face. He was in shock.

I don't know why I decided it, and I don't know how. And yet I did. I stared in the girls face, on the verge of tears. I blinked them back. I begged myself not to do this. I prayed she would be okay. I felt empty. Like something had left me. I prayed I prayed I prayed. Do not let me do this. I didn't want to. I knew what was going to happen, and I prayed it wouldn't, never again. 'I'm so sorry.' I whispered to her. She looked into my eyes. 'No!' I heard Warner yell, struggling against a soldiers grasp. 'Juliette! Don't do this!' He yelled. I took a deep breath before I squeezed my eye's shut. A whimper escaped her throat. 'Stop, please!' He yelled again. The screams would come back. I will never forgive myself. I grabbed her arm.

She did not scream.


	2. Chapter 2- Longing

**Hey guys, sorry I forgot to put a writer's comment on the last chapter, slipped my mind. But this is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. It's a little rusty but please post a review if you want more. Would be good to know. And thanks to everyone in the last chapter who did! **** Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, others things I needed to attend to. In the last chapter Julliete was captured by Anderson shortly after she was shot, and was forced to touch people, in his hope that they would be tortured and eventually killed by her. At the end she touches someone and nothing happens! Hope you guys like this next chapter, because there's more to come! So thanks for reading! **** X**

'**Nightmares'**

**Chapter two:Longing**

No, no, no, I thought. I must've had some freaky spasm and she's dead, I've killed her in an instant. I knew it I knew it I knew it, I will never forgive myself. I am a monster, and terrible and horrible monster. I open my eyes. I stare into bewildered eyes. She's okay. She's not writhing in pain or dead on the ground, but she's breathing, and moving, and _she's okay._ I hear whispers behind me. I turn around to see everyone, even the people lined up, staring at me, bewildered. I look around and find Warner's eyes, appraising me. Looking up and down my body, until he finds my eyes. He looks deeply into my eyes. And I'm melting, melting into his impossibly emerald eyes. He smiles a crooked smile, and my heart stops. 'What are you doing?' Anderson yells at me, looking at me, still in disbelief. 'Touch her again!' He demands. I face the girl again, and hesitantly touch her arm, willing myself not to hurt her. She looks up at me and smiles. I didn't hurt her.

Anderson grabs me with a gloved hand and pulls me to his face. 'I don't know what you're doing, but you better stop it, or _I will_ put a bullet into his skull.' He stares at me, with fierce eyes. 'I... I'm not doing anything...' I say. Anderson's nostrils flare as he drags me to the next person. This time a boy. He looks like a boy that could barely pass for 15, with Jet black hair, and dark, dark eyes. He looks strong and lean. He stands tall and does not look into my eyes. 'Touch him.' Anderson demands. I look at Anderson and give him a deadly glare before I grabbed the boys arm. I suppress all my energy from going into this boy. And I can feel it. I can feel the energy stopping from entering and sucking his energy out. He does not flinch, nor cringe, so I know I had done it again. I turned to Anderson and give him a huge smirk. He glares done at me.

For the next 15 minutes, Anderson makes me touch every single person in the line. And everytime, I feel the energy being suppressed. I focus and supress all my strength, and every single time, it works. I could see, everytime it worked, Anderson would get a little angrier. I turn around, about to brag about how it's not working but he bets me to it. 'Seize her!' he yells, his whole face going red. I brace myself as four men close onto me.

I steady my breathing and I knew what I had to of the soldiers tries to grab me. I miss his grasp and grab his hand, only trying to let some of the energy to flow through. I let go, and he is lying on the ground, in shock, yet he was still breathing and healthy. I smiled to myself, as the second soldier approached me. And again, I missed his swipe, and took hold of his hand. I made sure that my energy was on stun, not kill. I laughed to myself as the second soldier fell to the ground, shocked. Anderson kept ordering all of his soldiers onto me. And everytime, they would crumple to the ground, astonished and unable to move. At the last soldier, I went a little over bored, and made sure he was unconscious. I looked up, only to see Anderson, staring at me in amazement. But soon the amazement turned to anger. I looked at Warner, who was standing alone, staring at me. I don't think he could move.

I turned my attention over to Anderson again, who was now walking over to me. My eyes went wide;I knew he wanted to kill me, like he previously 'did'. I braced myself. A little scared of what he was going to try to do. I noticed my breathing was a little unsteady. I was breathless. I didn't know if I could do what I wanted. By now he was only a few feet away from me, and was at a running speed. His hands were out in front of him. He wrapped his hands around my neck and chocked me. I tried to grab his face, intentionally trying to hurt him, but I was too weak. Even though my bare skin was clearly on his face, it did not hurt him. I was weak, and defenceless. I could barely breathe, his hands smothering my windpipe. Anger was covering his face. I could feel myself seeping into the darkness, being pulled away from life. I was burning. This man was going to kill me, again. All of a sudden, his hands loosened his grip, and he was on the ground, unconscious.

I fell to the ground, desperate for air. I sucked oxygen in, and it didn't seem enough. And I was still burning. I looked up to see Warner, staring down at me, with a plank of wood in his hands. He took a sharp in take of breath, before he fell to his knees, scooping me up into his arms, and hugging me. I looked back at Anderson who had a three inch gash on the back of his head, and was still unconscious, but breathing. I turned back to Warner to ask him what we were going to do, but he read my mind. 'We will have to go, and lay low for a bit. But don't you worry love, it will be all right.' He said, giving me a warm smile. He stared into my eyes. I stared back into his. I loved his eyes. I loved it how that if you stared into them long enough, you can see inside his soul. His beautiful green eyes. I wish I wish I wish I could stare into them forever. 'I can't believe it.' He whispered, breaking the silence. 'H-how did you do that, you were amazing!' he said a little louder, breaking away from my eyes and looking around. I followed his gaze. He was staring at all the men on the ground, unconscious. It was a little unbelievable that I did that, that I had the strength to do that.

**Hey again! As you can see Julliete has found out that she can control her powers! Yay! I will post next chapter soon, once I get around to writing it. Again PLEASE review, takes 5 seconds and it means a lot to me! Thanks! And happy reading. **


End file.
